bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 38
is the thirty-eighth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-fifth and final episode of the second season. Summary Tomura demands Kurogiri to remove the new recruits from their hideout because one is a rude guy and the other a bratty young girl. Kurogiri pleads for him to reconsider because Giran brought them there to become members of the League of Villains. Giran says he doesn't care what happens as long as he gets his commission and asks that he at least introduce the recruits first. First, he introduces the young girl as a rogue criminal on the run from people investigating several deaths. She says her name is Himiko Toga and she wishes the join the League of Villains to become like the Hero Killer: Stain. Next, Giran says that the man hasn't done any flashy crimes but holds true to Stain's ideology. Dabi admits he feels uneasy about the group's motivations and questions whether they'd really let someone as crazy as Himiko into their party. Tomura asks the man for his name, but he simply tells Tomura he goes by Dabi, and will only reveal his true name when the time is right. Dabi goes on to say that he will follow the Hero Killer's will, annoying Tomura. Tomura complains that everyone is too hung up on Stain and attacks the new recruits. They retaliate in self-defense but Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop them from coming to blows. Kurogiri tells Tomura to calm down because the League of Villains needs new recruits and it's best to do so now because Stain put them in the spotlight. Angry, Tomura storms out of the hideout. Giran says that he's too young and his recruits add their complaints about him as well. Kurogiri asks that they wait for an answer at a later date because he believes thanks to All Might and the Hero Killer, Tomura will find his own answers soon. At U.A. High's Class 1-A homeroom, those who believe they failed the practical section of finals fear they won't be able to go to the training camp during summer vacation. Aizawa enters the room and reveals that everyone will be going regardless of their result in the final exams. He admits the teachers left the students a window for them to win and that all students must go to training camp to get stronger. He calls it a rational deception, upsetting many of the students who feel they were tricked. After class, the students look over the training camp brochure and many of them decide they need to buy more things to bring with them for the week-long trip. Toru suggests they all go to the mall together to shop which the class agrees to other than Katsuki and Shoto. Later on, Class 1-A meets up at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall and are almost immediately recognized from the U.A. Sports Festival. They agree to separate and meet back in three hours, leaving only Izuku and Ochaco behind. Ochaco suddenly becomes flustered after thinking about Yuga's words from their finals and runs off. Now by himself, Izuku is approached by who he believes to be another fan from the Sports Festival. After exchanging a few words, Izuku looks up and realizes he's been confronted by Tomura Shigaraki. Tomura came to the mall looking for answers to the difference between himself and Stain. He sits with his hand pressed around Izuku's neck and threatens to kill him and many innocents if he resists. Tomura tells Izuku he's irritated that the Hero Killer has received all the attention that he desires for himself. Tomura states that Stain destroyed what he didn't like just as he has and asks Izuku what the difference is between the two villains. Meanwhile, Ochaco mulls over her poor decision to run from Izuku. She convinces herself that there's nothing romantic between them and decides to go back and apologize. Izuku admits that he doesn't agree with or understand Tomura. Although he didn't agree with Stain, he still understood the Hero Killer because they were both inspired by All Might. He also says that Stain never backed down on his conviction like Tomura did at the U.S.J. Tomura replies with a haunting smile and says that he believes he's made the connection between his hatred for Izuku and Stain. He believes he hates them both because of their connection with All Might and becomes excited. He tightens his grip around Izuku's neck while thanking him for opening his eyes. Ochaco arrives and tells the man unknown to her to release Izuku. Izuku yells for Ochaco to get back and Tomura decides to release Izuku and walks away. Izuku asks Tomura what All For One's plan is, but Tomura replies he doesn't know and proceeds to leave. As he walks back towards the hideout, Tomura decides that crushing All Might in connection with Stain's ideology will now become his conviction. Ochaco reports the incident and the mall is temporarily closed. Heroes and police are unable to find Tomura, and Izuku is brought to the station for a statement on the conflict. Izuku tells Detective Tsukauchi about the incident and gets dismissed. Outside the station, All Might checks up on Izuku. His protege asks him if there are times when the number one hero can't save everyone, to which All Might replies that there are times like that every day. He goes on to say that gives more reason to stand and smile so that the light of the symbol of peace can remain lit in everyone's hearts. Izuku's mother arrives to take Izuku home and All Might discusses the possibility of U.A. students being targeted with the detective. They both agree that this time they will capture All for One properly. U.A. High's first semester comes to a close and summer vacation begins. At the same time, All For One tells his doctor that he's happy with Tomura's development. All for One plans to groom Tomura to replace him in the future. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 38